Wilbur Robinson
by Hikari Witch
Summary: Momentos en la vida de Wilbur Robinson...
1. Bienvenido al mundo

La Familia del Futuro o Meet the Robinsons no me pertenece…

Hace diecisiete años lo conoció por primera vez, pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes, en primer lugar en aquella época su hijo y él tenían una edad parecida 13 y 12 respectivamente, en cambio ahora Wilbur tenía apenas unas horas de nacido; y en segundo lugar, el sentimiento que le producía verlo no era comparable al de hace unos años, en ese momento lo vio como un chico que esta algo loco, un poco impulsivo y que luego se convirtió en su mejor amigo, ahora al observarlo y tenerlo en sus brazos sentía que finalmente su felicidad era plena, él nunca fue un hombre muy expresivo pero aquellos que realmente lo conocían con sólo observarlo se darían cuenta de ello.

Su esposa Franny en ese momento se encontraba descansando un poco, traer un hijo al mundo no era algo fácil. Incluso hasta hace poco había recuperado la movilidad total de su mano derecha, la cual durante el parto fue casi triturada varias veces.

- Disculpe señor Robinson, pero me tengo que llevar un momento al pequeño, es para ponerle la vacuna. Después de que se la pongamos lo podrá seguir alzando y llevárselo a su esposa.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando oyó un llanto de bebé, aunque no lo estuviera viendo el estaba seguro, ese era su pequeño Wilbur; y ahí venia la misma enfermera en dirección hacia él cargando un pequeño bulto lloroso y confirmando sus sospechas.

Lo acomodó bien en sus brazos y se dirigió al cuarto donde se encontraba Franny, apenas toco una vez la puerta y oyó un – Adelante.

Le acaban de poner la vacuna.

Lo se, una enfermera me dijo que se la iban a poner y que luego me lo traerían.

Franny le hizo señas a su esposo para que le pasara a Wilbur.

Ya ya mi amor mami esta aquí y también esta tu papi, y ninguno de los dos va a dejar que te lastimen, ya ya mi vida yo se que duele, pero es por tu bien.

Poco a poco el pequeño se fue tranquilizando, hasta quedarse finalmente dormido.

Si de algo estaba seguro Cornelius en su vida, es de que nunca se cansaría de ver ese escena: Su esposa sosteniendo a ese pequeño bultito que era el hijo de ambos, ver como todo el cansancio que podía tener ella desaparecía, para ser sustituido por una hermosa sonrisa, y ver como el pequeño entre sueños se acurrucaba más en el pecho de su madre. A metros de distancia se notaba esa conexión especial que sólo hay entre madre e hijo.

A las 6: 00 a.m. cuando iniciaba el horario de visitas llegaron todos los Robinsons que faltaban, iban a conocer por fin al nuevo miembro de la familia, si por ellos hubiera sido hace horas lo habrían conocido, pero al pequeño Wilbur se le ocurrió nacer en la madrugada.


	2. Algunos sucesos del primer año

_La Familia del Futuro o Meet the Robinsons no me pertenece__, le pertenece a Walt Disney Pictures y a __William Joyce__…_

Ya había pasado un año desde el nacimiento de Wilbur, en otras palabras hoy el pequeño Robinson cumplía su primer añito, ¡que rápido pasa el tiempo! y era increíble ver como había cambiado y crecido. Sus ojos que en un principio eran de color miel, se habían ido oscureciendo hasta volverse cafés; su cabello lacio, negro y alborotado había crecido lo suficiente para que fuera necesario su primer corte de cabello…

A los cinco meses le habían salido sus primeros dientes, y un mes después dijo sus primeras palabras…

_Flashback_

Cornelius tenía que salir esa mañana muy temprano hacia una reunión que se realizaría en una ciudad vecina, por lo que tendría que estar un par de días lejos de casa, pero antes de irse decidió pasar a despedirse de su hijo, suponía que lo encontraría durmiendo todavía (Wilbur por lo general no se despertaba hasta una hora después), pero para su sorpresa cuando se acercó a la cuna se percató que unos grandes y expresivos ojos cafés lo estaban observando, e inmediatamente Wilbur le lanzó los brazos.

Buenos días pequeño campeón!

Ata!

Como lo sospeche…

Qué es lo que sospechabas Franny?

Que Wilbur de una u otra forma entiende que no verá a su padre en un par de días…

Y eso significa?

Que hoy madrugó para desearte buen vieja, verdad Wilbur!?

Ada!

Cornelius sonrío ante ese detalle, le dio un beso en la cabeza a Wilbur y lo volvió a poner en su cuna.

Pórtate bien campeón

Wilbur simplemente sonrió.

Franny lo acompañó hasta la puerta…

Volveré lo más rápido que pueda, lo prometo.

Cuídate mucho

Dos días y una noche después…

Hogar dulce hogar, ese viaje se le hizo eterno, lo bueno es que ya estaba de regresó en su casa y había llegado a tiempo para la cena. Frases como:

Como te fue hijo?

Bienvenido hermanito

Que te pareció la ciudad vecina

Llegaste justo a tiempo Cornelius

Te extrañamos mucho, sabes!? Que bueno que ya estés aquí

Lo recibieron

Después de cenar, hablar un poco (básicamente Cornelius contó como le había ido en la reunión y ellos le comentaron lo que había ocurrido en ese tiempo en la casa entre eso la más importante había sido que Wilbur dijo su primera palabra: Mamá) y desearse las buenas noches cada uno se retiró a su habitación.

Cornelius y Franny antes de irse a su propio cuarto fueron al de Wilbur que quedaba al frente del de ellos, Wilbur dormía tranquilamente abrazando a su osito, para ser más específicos su primer osito regalo que había sido regalo de su padre.

y eso que Wilbur este durmiendo abrazado con "baba"?

Desde que te fuiste no quiso soltarlo; y si quería que se durmiera tenía que dejarlo que lo hiciera. Por dicha ya regresaste, así "baba" va a poder regresar mañana a donde debe estar en la esquina de la cuna, para que Wilbur juegue con él cuando este despierto y no durmiendo donde puede ser problemático.

Franny, tu sabes que "baba" no suelta pelos y no creo que Wilbur se lo pueda comer por más hambre que tenga jajajaja!

Muy gracioso Cornelius, tu sabes lo que quiero decir…

Si, yo se que a lo que te refieres… Por cierto, sólo te alegras de que haya regresado porque así "baba" va a poder regresar a la esquina de la cuna…? (poniendo ojitos de perrito triste)

No, sabes que no sólo por eso tontillo, como te dije allá abajo te extrañe mucho y estoy segura de que Wilbur también…

Cornelius no la dejó seguir hablando ya que la besó, acto que ella correspondió con mucho gusto.

A la mañana siguiente…

Eran cerca de las 6:30 por lo que Wilbur se despertó llorando porque su pañal estaba sucio y además tenía hambre.

Después de que su pañal fuera cambiado y ya se le hubiera bajado un poco la lechita que se había tomado, era momento de comenzar a prepararle el baño. Mientras Franny preparaba todo lo necesario para bañarlo, Cornelius fue a traerlo y cuando lo alzó para sacarlo de la cuna, Wilbur le dedico una risita traviesa y dijo…

Pa-pá!

Si pequeño, yo soy tu papá… Un momento, como me llamaste

Papá!!

_Fin del Flashback___

Cuando tenía diez meses para sorpresa de muchos, ya que a Wilbur nunca le gustó mucho gatear y daba muy pocos pasos agarrado de la mano de algún familiar antes de ponerse a llorar para que lo alzarán nuevamente (definitivamente así era como le gustaba que lo tuvieran), empezó a caminar solito, es decir sin necesidad de que lo sostuvieran de la mano, por lo que ahora que tenía un año había que andarlo persiguiendo por toda la casa. Incluso una de sus actividades favoritas era jugar a "huir" de sus familiares o perseguir a Frankie y demás ranas de la banda.


	3. Un sábado algo particular

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia… Sólo una pequeña aclaración: La Familia del Futuro o Meet the Robinsons no me pertenece, le pertenece a Walt Disney Pictures y a William Joyce; yo simplemente tomo prestado a los personajes para crear esta historia.

Aclaraciones:

"_pensamientos"_

**Capítulo 3: Un sábado algo particular. **

Eran como las diez de la mañana de un hermoso día de verano, y como ya era tradición Franny, Cornelius y Wilbur se encontraban en el parque, luego irían a almorzar algo y por último antes de regresar a la casa pasarían a hacer algunas compras.

Wilbur se encontraba persiguiendo a una mariposa muy colorida, mientras sus padres lo observaban de cerca. Era increíble observar la energía que tenía el pequeño, a pesar del calor que hacía.

De un pronto a otro el pequeño cayó sentado, pero en lugar de ponerse a llorar, simplemente puso una cara de desconcierto y en eso la mariposa se posó en su piernita, ahí él trato de atraparla, pero lo único que consiguió fue darse un manotazo a si mismo, ¡eso si le dolió!, y sin hacerse esperar las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir.

- Mamá, mamá

Franny ya lo tenía en sus brazos para ese momento.

- Ya mi vida, ya, ya tranquilo (mientras lo mecía en sus brazos)

Finalmente Wilbur se tranquilizo, pero aparentemente ya no le interesaba perseguir más mariposas aunque fuera por ese día, ya que pasó una al frente de él y ni siquiera hizo algún movimiento por seguirla y cuando ya estaba un poco lejos movió su manita diciendo "adiós".

El Sol ya estaba empezando a calentar más, por lo que decidieron buscar la sombra de un árbol y extender una manta bajo esta. Apenas se instalaron en ese lugar, Cornelius que era el que llevaba el maletín con todo lo de Wilbur, buscó el beberito con jugo de manzana que le habían llevado, y se lo alcanzó a su hijo, quien lo acepto gustosamente.

Después de descansar un rato más, cuando era cerca del medio día, decidieron que era mejor ir a almorzar, por lo que recogieron todo y salieron en busca de un restaurante.

Luego de llegar al restaurante y ordenar lo que iban a comer, Wilbur comenzó a ponerse algo inquieto y seguido un "olorcillo particular" se empezó a sentir, y por si fuera necesaria una confirmación, el pequeño exclamó: ¡popo!

Cuando Franny ya estaba terminando de cambiar a Wilbur, entró al baño una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, delgada y un poco más alta que ella; Franny inmediatamente la reconoció a pesar de los años que llevaba sin verla, pero decidió hacerse la desentendida, siendo sincera nunca se habían llevado muy bien que digamos.

No puedo creerlo, Franny Framagucci!? ¿Cómo has estado? Tanto tiempo… es más la ultima vez que nos vimos fue cuando nos graduamos de la escuela, verdad!?

- Ah, hola Camile; si verdad, tanto tiempo… muy bien por dicha, ¿y tú?

- ¡Fantástico! Imagínate que gracias a que a mi mamá la trasladaron a Inglaterra, ahí estudie toda la secundaria; y déjame decirte que Europa es un continente precioso… en fin, por lo que veo ya estás casada (viendo el anillo) y tienes un hijo (notando el parecido).

- Así es, Wilbur dile hola a la señora.

- Señorita, por favor.

- ¡Ho-la! (mientras se echaba una risita).

- Pero que lindo que es, y ¿cuanto tiene?

- Año y diez meses.

- Y por lo que veo también es muy inteligente… oye y hablando de personas inteligentes, verdad que Cornelius Robinson esta allí afuera, porque si es él, déjame decirte que mejoro mucho con los años, y dicen que es millonario. ¿Estará soltero o ya se habrá casado?

- Hace un par de años que se casó… en fin te dejó, mi esposo ya debe estar preocupado.

- Franny espera, tenga curiosidad por saber ¿quién es tu esposo?, talvez lo conozca

- Cornelius Robinson.

_- "Trágame tierra"_

Al llegar a la mesa…

- ¿Todo bien?, te noto un poco tensa.

- Tranquilo, no hay nada de que preocuparse, sólo que en el baño me encontré a Camile White

- Me suena ese nombre

- Es muy probable, fuimos compañeras en la escuela, y aunque cuando ella llegó tu ya te habías graduado…

- Muchas tardes me contaste lo mal que te caía, debido a sus incesantes bromas.

En eso llegó la comida, ya hace un rato que habían llegado los refrescos.

Mientras esto sucedida, Camile ya había localizado a Franny dentro del restaurante y como había pedido comida para llevar, una vez que se la entregaran se dirigiría como si fuera una mera coincidencia en dirección a la mesa de ellos.

Cuando ya le estaban entregando su orden a Camile, el celular de Franny sonó por lo que se tuvo que retirar un momento. Cuando Wilbur vio que su mamá se alejaba comenzó a ponerse inquieto, por lo que Cornelius mejor lo sacó de la sillita.

- Tranquilo campeón, mami ya viene.

- A ene

- Si Wilbur, ya viene

Entonces el pequeño sonrío, y empezó a estirar sus manitas intentando alcanzar el vaso con refresco gaseoso de su padre. Cornelius viendo las intenciones de su hijo, cogió una pajilla limpia, la puso en el vaso y se lo alcanzó.

- Ay, pero que padre más cariñoso… Disculpe mi atrevimiento, mi nombre es Camile White.

- Mucho gusto señorita, Cornelius Robinson.

En eso regresó Franny.

- Veo que ya conociste a mi esposo, Camile.

- Así es…

- Por cierto, te quería invitar a un concierto que dirigiré este viernes en el Teatro Central, a las 6:30 p. m.

- Gracias por la invitación… Nos vemos el viernes entonces

Después de terminar de almorzar, se dirigieron al centro comercial ya que tenían que hacer algunas compras, entre ellas comprarle un regalo a Michelle Thompson (la hija de Mike Yagoobian, mejor dicho Mike Thompson) ya que pronto cumpliría un añito. Habían decidido que le regalarían un vestidito y un juguete.

Primero pasaron a la tienda artística a comprarle a Lazlo unas pinturas acrílicas que había pedido (él fue el que había llamado por teléfono), luego fueron a recoger de una vez los trajes que usarían para el concierto del viernes y finalmente se dirigieron a la tienda infantil.

Apenas entraron a la tienda una vendedora se les acercó para saber si los podía ayudar en algo, apenas le explicaron lo que andaban buscando ella los llevó a la sección indicada, primero buscarían el vestido y después irían a ver los juguetes.

Siendo sinceros Franny era la que más sabía del tema de moda infantil y todo eso, por lo que para que pudiera ver más tranquila la ropita, Cornelius sostendría a Wilbur. Al rato comenzó a ponerse inquieto, señal de que se estaba aburriendo, por lo que su papá se lo llevó al área de juegos.

Luego de estar jugando un rato en el caballito (el juego favorito de Wilbur)…

- Papá pis (es decir, me orine)

Cornelius se percato de que por suerte se había llevado también el bolso con las cosas de Wilbur, por lo que simplemente iría a cambiarlo. La verdad era una ventaja que en esa época hubiera cambiadores de pañales tanto en el baño de hombres como en el de mujeres, los roles de género definitivamente ya eran parte del pasado.

Cuando regresaron al área de juegos, otro niño estaba jugando en el caballito

- Papá papá, mientras señalaba el caballito

- Si Wilbur, en este momento otro niño esta jugando en el… pero ven vamos a ver como le va a mami con el regalo de Michelle.

Cuando iban de regreso al área donde se encontraba Franny, Cornelius vio un anuncio que llamó su atención:

_El nuevo y renovado "Capitán del Tiempo", el superhéroe favorito de niños y jóvenes, pregunte en su tienda favorita por los conjuntos de ropa. _

Aprovechando que por ahí iba pasando una vendedora, le pregunto en que pasillo se encontraba esa colección, ella amablemente les indicó. Allí Cornelius lo encontrar una pijama que era de la talla de Wilbur, habían más cosas pero para niños un poco más grandes.

Al llegar donde Franny, ella tenía entre otras cosas el vestido que había seleccionado para Michelle (un lindo vestido sin mangas blanco con flores de varios colores, que tenía unas cintas para amarrar por atrás); a parte de un overol de mezclilla, una camisita de cuadros, una chaqueta reversible e impermeable y un par de tennis, todo para Wilbur.

Después de escoger un juguete para Michelle y pasar a la caja, se dirigieron de regreso a su hogar.

**Disculpen el atraso en la actualización, y no se olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, etc. **


	4. Una noche de tormenta

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, y doblemente gracias a los que me dejan reviews… Sólo una pequeña aclaración: La Familia del Futuro o Meet the Robinsons no me pertenece, le pertenece a Walt Disney Pictures y a William Joyce; yo simplemente tomo prestado a los personajes para crear esta historia.

**Capitulo 4: Una noche de tormenta. **

Franny se encontraba terminando de cobijar a Wilbur, ya que era hora de su tradicional siesta. Así es, el pequeño Robinson tenía la costumbre de almorzar, jugar un poco y luego dormir un rato (aproximadamente dos horas).

- Bueno mi angelito, que duermas bien

- Gracias mami!

Y Franny le dio un beso en la frente

La tarde transcurría con tranquilidad cada uno en sus propias actividades, como a eso de las 4:30 p.m. empezó a llover con fuerza y casi una hora después, eso era ya casi una tormenta.

A las 6:00 de la noche, los noticieros ya estaban informando de la depresión tropical que esa noche atravesaría el país. Wilbur para ese momento ya se había despertado, es más se encontraba viendo televisión con el "tío" Joe cuando pasaron el informe especial del noticiero.

Al momento sonó el teléfono, era Franny (ella había salido como a eso de las cuatro a visitar a su mamá) que ocupaba hablar con su esposo.

- Franny! ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Todo bien?

- Si tranquilo, no te preocupes. Te llamaba para decirte que creo que voy a llegar un poco más tarde, todo gracias a la depresión tropical; no se como estará por halla, pero por aquí acaba de pasar una especie de tornado, así que podrás imaginarte que mamá no me dejara irme hasta que el tiempo mejore algo… por cierto, en que esta Wilbur?

- Esta viendo televisión con Joe, por?

- No nada, es que sabes que a él no le gustan las tormentas, aunque no lo admite directamente.

- Lo se, pero tranquila, estoy al pendiente de él

- Lo se, eres un excelente papá

- Gracias…Te amo lo sabías

- Y yo a ti,… no vemos espero que pronto

- Yo también…

Al momento Cornelius llegó a la sala, y apenas Wilbur lo vio salió corriendo a abrazarlo. Cornelius se agacho a la altura del pequeño, y después de corresponderle el abrazo, lo tomó entre sus bazos y lo alzó.

- Papi!

- ¿Qué paso Willy?

- Nada…

_- _Tengo ganas de comer algo dulce, que te parece si vamos a la cocina y nos comemos algunas galletas con leche.

- De las que tienen chispas de chocolate?

- Si son las que quieres comer

- Si papi, gracias.

Después de comer galletas, a Wilbur se le ocurrió que quería jugar "carreritas" es decir, que el correría por toda la casa hasta que su papá lo lograra atrapar. Cornelius le dio un poco de ventaja antes de empezar a perseguirlo, si bien es cierto Wilbur era muy ágil para su edad, apenas tenía dos años y medio.

Al final cuando lo logro atrapar, lo tomo entre sus brazos y Wilbur puso cara de "bravito", pero un ataque de cosquillas por parte de su padre logro arrancarle grandes risas al pequeño Robinson.

A las 7:30 pm. fue la cena, ahí Wilbur pregunto por su mamá y le dijeron que andaba visitando a la abuelita Framagucci y que se había quedado un ratito más acompañándola, el se quedó un poco serio y al final dijo simplemente "Segura a la abuelita también le dan miedo las tormentas", y siguió comiendo.

Como a eso de las 8:30 pm. Cornelius empezó a alistar a Wilbur para que se fuera a dormir, lo acompaño a lavarse los dientes y después lo ayudo a ponerse la pijama. Esa era noche de cuentos, es decir todas las noches sus papas llegaban y le daban el beso de la buenas noches, pero si era noche de canción su mamá se quedaba cantándole una, y si era de cuentos su papá o le leía una o se la inventaba.

Cuando Franny logró regresar a su casa eran como las 9:00 pm. inmediatamente fue a buscar a Wilbur, este no estaba en su cuarto, sino en el que ella compartía con Cornelius; al llegar ahí se encontró una escena que lo conmovió: allí durmiendo estaban padre e hijo, el pequeño estaba con su pijamita del "Capitán Tiempo" y envuelto en su cobijita azul con estrellitas blancas.

Franny tomo a Wilbur entre sus brazos y lo llevo hasta su cuarto, este por el movimiento se despertó ligeramente, y con voz somnolienta dijo – mami, buenas noches

- buenas noches mi vida (y le dio un beso en la frente, para después acomodarlo en su propia camita).

**Disculpen el atraso en la actualización, y no se olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, etc. **


End file.
